Llamadas al médico
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: Satsuki en medio de la desesperación no quiere incomodar a su marido por los constantes dolores en su cuerpo, sin embargo, antes de lo visto, Tetsuya despierta preocupado al verla ahí adolorida en el comedor. — ¡Vaya, vaya! Kuroko no pierdes el tiempo. — ¿Estas hablando con la zanahoria y el halcón?— ¡Kuroko! ¡controla a tu mujer! [KuroMomo] [Drabblex2] [MidoTaka] [AoKaga]


.

 **Derechos de autor:** Los personajes requeridos aquí son del creador Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. **  
Sin fines lucros.**

 **Yaocchi]:** ¡Yaaay~~! Buenas noches desde México Yaocchi les manda un saludo de oso, debo aclarar principalmente que shippeo demasiado el KuroMomo, y ligeramente al MidoTaka pero extremadamente el AoKaga.

¿Por qué KuroMomo? Se ven lindos, se entiendes mutuamente sin expresar muchas palabras. Después de está pareja, es el KiKuro, oshé czy, el suculento rayo de sol con la sombra más cool del planeta óuó

* * *

 **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O**

 _Llamadas al médico_

 **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O**

 _._

 _._

Satsuki Momoi repasaba vagamente su mirada a las manecillas del reloj puesto en el centro del comedor de color chocolate amplio que ella misma compró el verano pasado al momento de trasladarse de apartamento en conjunto con su marido, Tetsuya Kuroko, el cual descansaba profundamente en la habitación matrimonial con las luces apagadas después de tener un idea sumamente pesado en el instituto Teikö siendo el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto y profesor de literatura japonesa, sin embargo, ella no podía cerrar sus párpados, le dolía completamente el cuerpo y los inmensos vómitos, quizá por comer una tonelada de chocolate horas atrás en la oficina.

—Agh, ya pasan alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo conciliar el sueño. — Satsuki murmuró apretando suavemente su puño derecho conteniendo un envase de plástico el cual contenía leche a temperatura estable—. ¿Qué me estará pasando? Hace unas semanas me encontraba en perfecto estado, pero ahora creó que he engordado, ¡estúpidos dulces! ¡estúpido Mukkun por ofrecerme cada vez que voy a la pastelería! —refunfuño entrecerrando sus párpados.

A su lado estaba su celular y a la mano el número de Daiki disponible de cualquier emergencia, no obstante, a unos cuantos metros del comedor estaba la habitación donde su marido de cabellos celestes descansaba dulcemente.

Pero, ella no podía permitir molestar a su amado.

Y a Daiki, sí.

Estando de vacaciones, su compañero podía contestar el teléfono a cualquier hora del día.

— ¿Satsuki-san? —cuestionó Kuroko abriendo la puerta de la recamara y visualizando a su esposa sentada con dolor en la silla del comedor amplio, rápidamente fue a verla—. ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves pálida.

Momoi negó furiosamente—. ¡No me sucede nada Tetsuya Kuroko! ¡Solamente estoy cansada de todo! ¡Me duele las piernas! ¡Me estoy hinchando cómo globo! ¡Y quiero matar a Mukkun por enfermarme! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Kuroko carraspeó su garganta levemente asustado.

En ocasiones Momoi podía explotar con cualquier cosa que hiciera Aomine, no obstante, ahora era diferente.

Ella nunca le había gritado de tal forma.

—Satsuki-san. — susurró el nombre de su esposa con pausa, le miró—. Me enamoré de ti en la escuela, con el paso de los años creí perderte cuando pasabas más tiempo con los chicos de la banda, sin embargo, me preferiste a mí que a ellos, así que, estos cinco meses de nuestro matrimonio aprendí muchas cosas de ti, prometí cuidarte, amarte, ¿o no? —sonrió entrecerrando sus párpados suavizando a Momoi en segundos—. Te amo Satsuki Momoi, me preocupo demasiado por tu salud, si en estos momentos te encuentras mal confía en tu marido, llamaré a Midorima-kun en estos instantes, ¿va?

Satsuki agrandó sus preciosos orbes rosados al escuchar de los propios labios de él, la persona que se enamoró todo sus sentimientos nuevamente.

Dejó a un lado su enfado para asentir cómo chica colegiala enamorada.

— ¡Sí!

Kuroko al llamar a Midorima mantuvieron una discreta conversación de antiguos compañeros en el mundo de baloncesto mientras que Momoi murmuraba amablemente una canción pegadiza.

—''Es una suposición, pero, esos síntomas frecuentemente se presentan cuando están embarazadas''. —del celular, Kuroko escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Midorima—. ''Hace cinco meses tuvieron su luna de miel, por lo tanto, ella debe tener alrededor de dos meses''.

—No, casi todo el tiempo lo hacemos. — respondió sinceramente sosteniendo su celular firmemente, un quejido se escuchó de intermedio.

—''¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Kuroko no pierdes el tiempo''! —exclamó divertido Takao.

—Takao-kun, buenas noches. — saludó.

—'' ¡Tanto tiempo, Kuroko! Entonces, la afortunada Momoi tiene en su vientre a un mini Kuroko, ¿verdad?, ¡Felicidades!''.

—Es una suposición después de todo, en verdad quiero saber la condición de mi esposa lo más rápido que se pueda, por eso mismo llamé a Midorima-kun a estas horas de la madrugada. — comunicó.

— ¿Estas hablando con la zanahoria y el halcón? ¡Dale mis saludos a la pareja más homo del mundo! ¡Kyyaaa! ¡MidoTaka! ¡MidoTaka!

—'' ¡Kuroko! ¡controla a tu mujer!'' —expresó enfadado el peliverde apretando el aparato electrónico.

—Pero, Satsuki-san tiene razón, el MidoTaka con el AoKaga mandan.

* * *

 **Tendrá** **segunda parte.  
El desmadre continuará**

 **(: Good night.**


End file.
